


A Sparkle of Romance

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: When Niles arrives at Frasier's apartment in the midst of a tense situation, he finds a way to make Daphne happier than she ever dreamed. (Episode:"Roz And The Schnoz")





	1. Chapter 1

"Would you like some more eggs, Mr. Crane?"

"Um... No thanks, Daphne. I couldn't eat another bite." Martin replied.

Daphne's eyebrows rose at the sight of his plate which was still loaded with food.

"But you haven't even eaten half of your breakfast, so how can you say-."

"I've had more than enough, believe me!" Martin said.

Hurt by the annoyed look that Martin gave Frasier, Daphne yanked the plate away from him.

"Hey! I wasn't finished!" Martin replied; his fork in mid-air.

"Well you are now!" Daphne yelled. Quickly she headed into the kitchen mere seconds before the tears began to flow.

It was ridiculous to be crying like this. After all, she should be used to the cruel comments about her cooking by now.

When was Martin going to remember that she was a physical therapist, not a gourmet chef?

Suppressing a sob, she sat the dishes into the sink and began scraping off the leftovers. At least Eddie would enjoy them.

"Daphne, I'm sorry." Frasier's voice said from behind her.

Unable to meet her boss' gaze, Daphne wiped away the angry tears and busied herself with cleaning off the countertops.

"It's all right, Dr Crane." She replied in a barely audible voice.

"I know Dad can be outspoken and hurtful but he means well." Frasier replied.

She turned and glared at her boss. "How can you say that? Are you trying to tell me that you don't like me cookin' either? Well fine, you both can just-."

Frasier put his hand on her shoulder. "Daphne, wait. Look, I'm sorry. That didn't come out the way I intended."

She returned her attention to the dishes. "Fine, now if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone."

"Well, okay. But I'm going to talk to Dad about his comment. He needs to learn a little thing called-."

The doorbell rang, causing Daphne to sigh with relief.

"I'll get that."

She hurried past Frasier and into the living room, deliberately ignoring Martin who was already in his chair engrossed in the sports page.

When the doorbell rang again, Daphne swallowed hard and planted a fake smile on her face; Might as well look cheerful even if she was far from it. With one fluid motion she opened the door.

"Hello, all."

"Dr. Crane..."

Her smile turned genuine when she caught a glimpse of Niles, who was looking quite handsome in a dark grey suit and blue tie that made his eyes sparkle.

The mere sight of him caused her breath to catch in her throat.

"Hello, Daphne."

"Niles! What brings you here so early in the morning?" Frasier asked.

"Well, it can't be those disastrous things that Daphne calls pancakes!" Martin said from behind his newspaper.

Daphne sighed and swallowed the tears that rose in her throat. She didn't want Niles to see how upset she was.

But there was no mistaking the sympathetic glance he sent her way.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad, please leave Daphne alone!" Frasier said, clearly annoyed with his father's comments.

"Now, Niles... What are you doing here? Not that I mind your visits of course, but it's not like you to just show up at this hour. Did we have a squash game scheduled that I'm not aware of?"

"Actually Frasier, I'm here to see Daphne."

The dish towel that Daphne was holding in her hand fell to the floor and she stared at him in disbelief.

"Y-you came to see me?"

"For God's sake, Niles what reason could you possibly have to see Daphne at this hour?"

Hurt, Daphne felt the tears rise from her throat, and fill her eyes.

"Dr. Crane, that's a horrible thing to say to me!"

He sighed in frustration. "Daphne, I didn't mean it that way! I just meant-oh, never mind! This day is starting out to be a complete disaster so I might as well go into work even though my show doesn't start for another several hours!"

"That's a good idea." Niles said when Frasier grabbed his briefcase and walked out the door.

Martin rose from his chair. "Well that makes two of us who want to get out of here."

Daphne swung around to face him. "What do you mean?"

"I need a beer!" Martin yelled, reaching for his coat and hobbling toward the door.

"But there are plenty in the refrigerator and once you finish, we can start on your exercises!" Daphne said.

"Ah, to hell with my exercises!" Martin replied with a wave of his hand. I'm going to Duke's!"

"But-."

"Goodbye, Daphne! Later, Niles."

"Bye Dad." Niles said hesitantly.

The door slammed behind them, causing Daphne to flinch; the sound like a blow to her heart.

Seconds later she felt Niles hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry that Dad treated you that way, Daphne." He said quietly.

Her heart warmed at his words. Leave it to Niles to say something so thoughtful.

"It's all right, Dr. Crane. I suppose I should get started on washing the breakfast dishes. There's still plenty of food left. Would you like some?"

"Well, thank you, Daphne but I've already had breakfast."

Her heart sank. "Oh... Well I suppose whatever you had was a lot more appetizin' than what I made, but how about some coffee?"

She knew she shouldn't keep remembering what Martin said about her cooking but she couldn't help it.

Before she could protest, Niles began picking up the dishes from the table.

Daphne followed him into the kitchen.

"Dr. Crane, you really don't have to go to all of this trouble!"

"It's my pleasure." Niles replied, giving Daphne a heartwarming smile.


	3. Chapter 3

As they washed the dishes in comfortable silence, she was only too aware of Niles looking at her.

Slowly she turned her gaze to meet his, surprised to find him blushing.

"Daphne, can I talk to you?"

Of course, Dr. Crane. What's on your mind?"

When he didn't answer right away, she turned to him.

"Is something wrong?"

"Actually I was about to ask you the same thing."

She stared at him in surprise. "You were?"

"Well, you seem a little upset."

Embarrassed, she turned away.

"Is this about Dad and Frasier?"

Daphne sighed deeply, trying not to let the hurt show on her face.

"Daphne, I'm sorry. They had no business treating you so harshly."

"It's not that. It's just..."

"Yes?"

"Oh, Dr. Crane, I don't want to speak poorly about your brother or your father, but I worked so hard tryin' to make breakfast! I know I'm not the best cook in the world and I can't make the gourmet meals that your brother is used to eatin'; but I do me best to take care of them! I guess I was a little hurt by your father's comments about my cookin'."

Niles took her hand and rubbed it gently with his thumb; a tender gesture that made her want to cry.

"I'm so sorry that happened. Frasier and Dad should be more sensitive to your feelings, but please don't ever feel like your work is inadequate. You're a wonderful person and should be treated as such."

At his kind words, Daphne smiled; her eyes filling with tears.

"Oh... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't upset me, Dr. Crane. You're such a good friend and I don't know what I would do without you."

Daphne hugged him warmly, sighing when he held her closer than normal.

"Thank you, Daphne. I feel the same way about you." Niles replied.

Daphne smiled and touched his cheek. "You really are the sweetest man."

After another brief silence, they resumed washing the dishes.

"Oh! You wanted to talk to me about something." Daphne said suddenly.

He swallowed hard. "Right, I did."

"What's on your mind?"

"Well, I was thinking about the other day when Frasier gave you those awful earrings."

"Oh, but they're beautiful! He really shouldn't have gone to so much trouble."

"I know he gave you those genuine sapphires, but I'm talking about the first pair. It's appalling to think that he bought you jewelry at a drug store!"

She sighed deeply. "I know, but he did make amends and gave me that beautiful pendant, so I shouldn't be upset. It was silly of me to think that those earrings were real in the first place; especially since I've never had real jewelry in me life."

Niles scoffed. "It's appalling to think that he led you to believe such a thing, so I've taken matters into my own hands."

The statement made her laugh. "Oh, Dr. Crane, what do you mean?"

"I-I bought you a gift."

She couldn't help but smile. "A-a gift? For me? Dr. Crane, you didn't have to do that. It's not me birthday or-."

"I know. I just..."

Niles reached into his pocket and removed a blue velvet box, smiling when her mouth fell open in surprise.

"Dr Crane..."

She ran her hand over the tiny silver sticker that read Holsteins. It was the most exclusive jewelry store in Seattle.

"W-what is this?"

"Open it."

With trembling hands, Daphne opened the box, gasping at what she saw.

For inside was a pair of diamond and sapphire earrings, accompanied by a matching necklace; jewelry that was far more beautiful than the gifts that Frasier had given to her.

"Th-there must be some mistake. These can't possibly be for me."

"Of course they are."

"But... I don't deserve something so extravagant."

"That's nonsense, Daphne. You deserve them; and so much more."

She blinked causing tears to slide down her cheeks.

"You shouldn't say such things."

"But it's the truth. If I had been able to... well... I should have bought you jewelry a long time ago."

"It's not your place to do so, Dr. Crane. It's not anyone's place, really. And even so, why..."

He took her hand and kissed it tenderly, causing a shiver to run through her body. And when his eyes met hers, she had to remind herself to breathe.

"Because... I love you, Daphne."


	4. Chapter 4

The words made her feel light-headed and she could hardly believe that she was hearing them.

"Y-you love me?" She asked, squeezing his hand to make sure that she wasn't dreaming.

"More than words can say."

She sighed deeply, new tears forming behind her eyes.

"Oh, Dr. Crane... I don't quite know what to say. I... can't even believe that this is really happening. We've been friends for so long, and I just never imagined that you felt... how long have you felt this way?"

"Since the first moment we met."

Her heart swelled at the admission. How could it be possible that he'd loved her for so long? It had been six years since she first saw him walk through Frasier's front door.

"I-I..."

"That's all right, Daphne. You don't have to say anything. I just... well I wanted you to know how I feel and- Daphne? What's wrong?"

When she looked at him, his handsome face was blurred by tears, prompting him to move closer and touch her shoulder.

"Dear God, I've upset you. I'm so sorry, Daphne. That was never my intention. I just-."

"I'm not mad, Dr. Crane. Far from it."

"Then what's wrong?"

She was silent for a long time... so long that she knew she was scaring him... for she was scaring herself.

She opened the velvet box and stared at the jewelry. "I don't think I can wear these. It wouldn't be right."

Niles swallowed hard; his expression turning to one of sadness.

"Oh... I see..."

"It's not that I don't love them... I do. And I love you too. I just don't have any place to wear them."

When she handed them back to him, he gently pushed her hand away.

"No Daphne. I bought those for you. I want you to keep them you deserve-wait... what did you say?"

She blinked in confusion. "When?"

"After you said you love the earrings and necklace."

"I said I don't have any place to wear them."

"Before that..."

"Oh... I said... I love you, too."

He gasped deeply.

"Daphne... You mean you really..."

She looked at the jewelry and then kissed him tenderly; a quick kiss that left her wanting more.

"I love you, Niles."

Leaning closer, he brushed a tear from her cheek and kissed her deeply, again and again.

When the blissful kisses ended, she leaned against him, sighing as he stroked her hair.

"I wish I had known..."

"Known what?"

"That you loved me."

"Oh... I'm sorry Daphne, I know it was wrong of me to surprise you like this."

"No, I mean, I wish I had known that you loved me before, because I fell in love with you a long time ago.

Only, my mind didn't know it. But my heart definitely did."

THE END


End file.
